nfrfandomcom-20200213-history
Complete List of Nintendo DS Not For Resales/Demos (US)
This is the complete (known) list of the not for resale/demo collection for the Nintendo DS for the USA. If you want to find the list for EUR or JAPAN demos, see the links below. List is in alphabetical order. A * by a title states that the not for resale is a back sticker not for resale only and usually is a full game. Game Not For Resales/Demos * Advance Wars: Dual Strike * Advance Wars: Days of Ruin * America's Test Kitchen: Let's Get Cooking * Animal Crossing: Wild World-Relay Version * Band Hero * Big Brain Academy * Brain Age 2 * Carnival Games * Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow * Children of Mana* * Diddy Kong Racing DS * DK: Jungle Climber * Dragon Quest: Video Loop * Elite Beat Agents * Elite Beat Agents - Version 2 * Feel the Magic XY-XX * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates * Fossil Fighters * Glory of Heracles * Golden Sun: Dark Dawn * Guitar Hero: On Tour * Guitar Hero: On Tour: Decades * Guitar Hero: Modern Hits * Kirby Canvas Curse * Kirby Squeak Squad * Kirby Super Star Ultra * The Legendary Starfy (The) Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks * (The) Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * Magical Starsign* * Mario Kart DS * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Mario Party DS * Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2 * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem * Meteos * Metroid Prime Hunters * Metroid Prime Hunters - Version 2 * Metroid Prime Pinball * Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir * Naruto: Ninja Council 3 * New Super Mario Bros. * Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword * Nintendo DSi XL Demo Video * Nintendo DSi XL Demo Video Vol. 2 * Nintendogs * Nintendogs: Dalmatian & Friends* * Nintendogs Download Relay Version * Pac Pix * Personal Trainer: Cooking * Picross 3D * Planet Puzzle League * Pokemon Dash * Pokemon Diamond/Pearl * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness/Time * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky * Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs * Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia * Pokemon Trozei * Polarium* * Professor Layton and the Curious Village * Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box * Professor Layton and the Unwound Future * Rhythm Heaven * Style Savvy * Super Mario 64 DS * Tenchu Dark Secret * Tetris DS * Transformers * Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 * True Swing Golf * Wall-E * Wario: Master of Disguise * WarioWare Touched! (Full Game) * WarioWare Touched! (Demo) * Yoshi's Island DS * Yoshi's Island DS - Version 2 * Yoshi's Touch & Go* * Yoshi's Touch & Go (Version 2)* Game Distributions * Best Buy Nintendo Zone Beacon * Nintendo Zone Wireless Distribution Box * Dragon Quest IX - Estark Map Distribution - Best Buy * Dragon Quest IX - Malroth Map Distribution - Simon Malls * Dragon Quest IX - Orgodemir Map Distribution - Best Buy * Dragon Quest IX - Zoma Map Distribution - Gamestop Pokemon Distributions Coming Soon Download Stations * DS Download Station Vol. 1 * DS Download Station Vol. 2 * DS Download Station Vol. 3 * DS Download Station Vol. 4 * DS Download Station Vol. 5 * DS Download Station Vol. 6 * DS Download Station Vol. 7 * DS Download Station Vol. 8 * DS Download Station Vol. 9 * DS Download Station Vol. 10 * DS Download Station Vol. 11 * DS Download Station Vol. 12 * DS Download Station Vol. 13 * DS Download Station Vol. 14 * DS Download Station Vol. 15 * DS Download Station Vol. 16 * DS Download Station Vol. 17 * DS Download Station Vol. 18 * DS Download Station Vol. 19